


Jamie Bond

by JJ_Santiago



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Bly spy with my little eye, F/F, The spy fic no one wanted, What are tags anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: Bly meets James Bond - somewhat
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_ 2:00am _

The team was called in for another assignment. Hannah sent the text and Jamie rolled over with blurred vision from sleep and no thought process other than “what the hell now”. Picking up the phone felt like staring into the sun at this time. Reading the text was even worse.

_ “ _ **_URGENT_ ** _ : You are needed at HQ. New mission arrival, HQ for briefing. This could be your hardest mission yet. H.”  _

That was enough for Jamie to get her ass out of bed, throw on the nearest black jeans, white shirt and leather jacket she could find before leaping into her truck, turning the key and driving to HQ for whatever this meeting was at 2:30 in the morning and it had better be a good reason.

As she pulled into the car park the guards stepped aside creating a path between them in which she could drive through and end up in HQ for whatever this meeting was about.

Hannah walked in just as Jamie had met Owen in the middle of HQ in the boardroom. Everyone was greeted by the staff and handed a mug of hot beverages, the hot steam rising into the air creating a nice warmth before Hannah's job was to make them feel less than warm. 

“Nice to see you here, Agent Taylor, and on time.”

“Well, when you put ‘urgent’ into a text that you send at 2:00am with the hardest mission yet and briefing in the same sentence you give me a slight cause for worry.” 

Jamie sat down beside Owen who was holding his mug rather tightly in his office, meanwhile Rebecca made her way over to the 6 foot long table and projected an iPad onto the screen. Her hands shook, trembling against the screen in which she held in her hand almost a little too lightly. She had done this so many times, stood in front of people as if she were a politician who had spoken thousands of times, only she wasn’t a politician, she was a technician, gathering the important intel that the group needed in order to do their job, getting them through security areas, telling them where things were and being on a mic and phone constantly for their support. 

So maybe she was tired, or maybe that was how both Jamie and Owen knew that this mission wasn’t one to be messed with, this was important and could quite easily be the thing that is the most difficult. They had missions where shooting at trucks seemed to be the thing that was to be worried about, people deciding that today was the day for stealing and having to stop them before rush hour would hit and they would lose them in the rush. 

And yet as Rebecca approached them even the way she walked had nerves built in. 

“Okay guys so this your new mission, please pay attention there is a lot to go through, feel free to take notes if you feel as though you may not keep up….” Rebecca took a deep breath before deciding it was safe to continue after a few visible gulps from the agents.

“Your mission is this…Henry Wingrave and Charlotte Wingrave, the mother and uncle of Miles and Flora are being targeted by two assassins, Peter and Viola…” 

A picture of the two of them showed on screen before a picture of a blonde and two children were shown and Jamie stopped breathing for a second, on the other half of the screen were the ones she presumed to be Henry and Charlotte.

“Viola and Perdita are sisters and Charlotte and Henry withhold something that belongs to the both of them. Peter is somehow tied in with this and is also targeting these two, only difference is Peter is also targeting the children and not just the adults. We have been asked by the political chair to be assigned as bodyguards for a two week politics trip for both Charlotte and Henry who have also asked to keep the children with them. Dani Clayton, left, is their American au pair, and she will also be accompanying them on their trip in order to keep an eye on the children and also keep them educated. They will be in Montenegro for the two weeks and it is expected that you will keep very close eyes on them.” 

Hannah nods towards Rebecca trying to push a little more confidence and enthusiasm into Rebecca as she could dare muster. Hannah had gone over briefing previously with Rebecca as she was the one that had been given the call in the first place and asked to bring it up with Hannah who of course had no other option other than to say yes, she had the best agents, the fastest and smartest and bravest team so of course she had been approached. 

The older woman expected the best from her team and every time they delivered exactly what they had been asked and more. They slowly become a family but of course feelings like love were supposed to be held back, a reliability, a weakness, an asset that made them completely useless, it meant that fear would stop them doing what needed to be done and therefore none of them had any relationships that existed outside of HQ. 

Owen had grown up in the care system, he never jumped around but the family were never home for him to call it home, he had to learn the basic needs of cooking and cleaning for himself so that he could take care of himself before MI5 had picked him up and recruited him and that’s where he met Hannah, the two of them became incredibly close almost insuperable.

It was different for Jamie. Her parents had died when she was younger from a car accident, orphaned at the age of 6 and forced to grow up way before her time, she had no siblings and no other family. She had also been through the care system but being her rebellious self she had moved around a hell of a lot more. She had collected a few scars along the way. From beating up a kid in the playground of the crap school she had been forced to attend to attempting to cook pasta with a pan of boiling water that had spilled over and caused a burn that was placed directly on her right shoulder. That’s what made her the greatest agent Hannah had, she had no family, was rebellious, could fight for herself and knew where her limits lied, which she didn’t have. 

Hannah of course was another story, Hannah’s parents had also been members of MI5, this was how she’d grown up, every friend she’d had had also been part of this, she’d barely had any relationships with her mother and father as they were constantly sent away, meaning that Hannah had better parenting skills from baby sitters and bodyguards than actually emotion-feeling humans. 

Of course this is what made them a great working team. They trusted each other, knew each other, believed in each other and it was enough to get them through.

“These assassins have various weapons, RPGs C4, assault rifles, snipers…”

“We get it, their arsenal is never ending, I take it they’ll be doing whatever they can to get whatevers theirs, however I do have one question, why doesn’t Wingrave just give it back?”

“Henry Wingrave is a politician, the item in which he holds hostage is a blueprint set for the most dangerous weapon in all of history, think of a nuclear bomb and times the results you get by a blood million and then you’re close. If this got into the hands of the wrong person, like I don’t know…maybe a bloody terrorist, this whole world is fucked. To put it bluntly. Mr Wingrave is expecting you to protect them and the blueprints. Charlotte and Henry are only attending this trip in order to keep the peace and if Peter and the sisters plan goes according to plan, this meeting will result in anything but peace.”

Jamie raised her eyebrows and hands in surrender, her eyes widened allowing everyone else in the room to know that she no longer had any arguments. Hannah nodded in their direction and smiled towards Jamie in some attempt of reassurance. Everyone knew the stakes and how dangerous this mission was and that they needed to have every part of their focus thrown into this mission. Rebecca made sure that everyone knew where to find her and she briskly walked out of the room towards her little area of a six computer screen set-up and three keyboards with a wheeled-spinning chair to make her way around before pressing the button of her earpiece and getting to work.

Leaving the agents alone in the room with their boss so that they all knew what was to happen. Owen had never seen Hannah look so tense in all the times they’d seen her and been debriefed by her; she'd always seemed so calm and poised knowing exactly what to say and when to be there for who, always explaining things in careful detail knowing the particular parts that agents would pick up on. 

“I know this is a lot to take in, believe me when I say it was for me also when I was first made aware, Agent Jessel knows what she’s doing, she’s done this for a while and she’s only trying to do her job. I know that this seems like a last minute throw on all of you but I assure you everything had been thought through.”

Hannah slid a file to each of them, each file looked at least three books worth and that in itself seemed to make both agents tense up. Reading through the file and images that were shown and collecting all the info needed to save it to memory. After a few moments had passed by Hannah looked at the two of them thinking carefully about the next words that she was going to say. 

The plan was to have another agent work with them and help them along the way, the one that they all clearly trusted and got along with. But Hannah had no idea how the agents would react to that given all the information they basically just had to inhale.

“We have another agent being assigned to this case to work alongside you, you know each other all very well and I am hoping that it won’t cause arguments. You can come in now.” 

The two agents watched on as the doors opened to reveal a very tall guy with a slight beard and short hair and yet his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept in a year.

The man introduced himself as Luke Crain and it turned out he was very good with children. Which gave him the assignment of guarding the children, Jamie had the role of Dani’s protector and Owen had to keep an eye on Charlotte and Henry.

There were no arguments from any of the agents as they proceeded to ask questions about the case and read deeper info into it. They all conversed with another making sure everyone knew where everyone else stood in this matter. 

They knew what was expected and of course they were expected to meet back at HQ tomorrow morning at 6:00am. Which allowed the agents to go home. But before Jamie decided to get back into her truck she made a stop at Rebecca’s sector of events.

She noticed the woman racing across the panels and typing like her life depended on it with each of the keyboards, some screens running facial recognition, some were going through documents and papers, some were looking through files of certain people. Jamie smiled seeing her in her element. It wasn’t until Jamie had to clear her throat that Rebecca actually looked around to see her and tried to push her foot down as a break on the chair.

“Can I help you?” Rebecca didn’t know whether to smile or not. She liked Jamie a lot, but she never had the guts to tell her and knowing her background info had come to the conclusion that she wouldn’t feel the same. Sometimes that thinking made her job suck. 

Jamie looked down at her feet carefully thinking through her next words, she had never been good at this kind of thing, but now would be a great time as any to try.

“I’m sorry for how I acted in there, it was completely unprofessional and I was tired and thought that this was going to be a lot easier to get through than it was and it was a lot to take in, I’m sorry for doubting you and the work you’ve put in.”

“Wow, Agent Jamie Taylor, apologizing? That’s a new one, I didn't think the day would come.” Rebecca now couldn’t do anything but smile at the agent who was now smiling back attempting to hold in a laugh.

“Don’t go telling everybody now, will ya?” They both started laughing which was better than how it had been other times previous. 

Rebecca understood how hard the agent worked, it was quite often that she would catch the agent in the attached gym, she would always think about going in to keep her company before thinking better of it and focussing on Gary’s broken computer from sector 5 yet again that he’d attempted to DIY modify and it had yet again not gone to plan.

Instead she was looking at Jamie in this very moment seeing how slightly less reckless than normal and it almost made her smile again with the knowledge that Jamie Taylor wasn’t always as hard as nails as she seemed to be constantly.

“Your secret is safe with me, Agent Taylor.”

“I’ll see you around.” And with that Jamie smiled and turned around to head back into her truck, climbing in and twisting the key to head back into the Fortress of Solitude that was her flat. 

——————————

The next morning was another early start, Rebecca greeting the agents with coffee and trying to make them feel like their lives weren’t all as compact and insanely crazy than they actually were. 

Hannah walked in heading right into the boardroom to prepare settling things on the table for each agent, making sure that all the needs were thought about and catered for. Owen had come in earlier for Hannah’s moral support and to ask if she needed help. The funny thing was Owen and Hannah both had a thing for the other but both were afraid to admit it. Like if they finally did a natural disaster was sure to sweep them clean. 

Meeting inside the board room was different this morning, it was quiet, the agents too unsure of what to say that keeping their opinions to themselves seemed like a safer option. 

“You’re all clear on your assignments and what is expected of you. You will be tasked to fly out to Montenegro today so that you are there first thing to pick the group up and drive them safely to the hotel in which they will be staying out. Taylor, you will scope the building out ensuring that there are no threats before bringing them in and you will each be given rooms with your associated assignments. Follow the rules and do your job, as I expect and always receive, Rebecca!” 

Hannah gestured for the woman to make her part of the speech, if it wasn’t for the current situation she would have laughed at how she was supposed to calm them all down and yet she couldn’t even calm herself down.

“You know the drill people, if you need anything I’m on the other end of the earpiece, do what you need to, good luck and try your best not to get killed.” 

“Great pep talk, so motivated!” Jamie chuckled sarcastically earning an eye roll from Hannah and a small hidden smirk from Owen. 

The team left HQ jumping into the provided SUV and getting driven to the airport in order to take their flight. Jamie had of course flown before, so she hadn’t been nervous but Owen looked as if he were about to cry, it was the same look a kid gets when they are supposed to study for an all important exam and they didn’t even turn up for the lessons. 

Jamie took pity on that and sat between him and Luke so that Owen could ease a little. He was used to having missions closer to home and of course closer to Hannah. No one was judging him for that. Owen would have done the same had their roles been reversed. However terrified they all were, granted some more than others, they had a mission to do, complete and get back and they all could feel deep inside them that these two weeks were going to quite possibly be the longest ones they had ever had. 

————————————

After settling in the hotel complex after Owen had vomited a few times from pretty much turning the nearest shade of green humanly possible and throwing his guts and stomach on the floor they had all gotten ready and adjusted to their surroundings, taking note of what was around them, who they would be around, what would be happening, making sure that whatever had to be early prepared was taken care of. 

Waking up in the morning was another story entirely. They had two SUV’s in which HQ had flown over for them to use. With almost impossible instructions to not get destroyed followed by a smaller sized P.S coming from Hannah telling them to try and damage them as little as possible. Which of course made all of the fellow agents laugh to themselves before getting in and driving slowly over to the airport pickup area to catch the group upon arrival.

“So Luke, what was your last mission?” Owen attempted small talk with the knowledge that Jamie either wouldn’t bother or would make it as awkward as possible for the other agent. Everyone knew that Jamie was not a people-person. “Waste of space, everyone is exhausting.” She had said in one of their first conversations.

“I stayed with a family down in Barbados, and was undercover stopping a terrorist threat. Wasn’t as intricate as this and it definitely didn’t last two weeks but they had some kind kids and a friendly dog, so I was very welcomed. However this mission surprised me, it’s not me who is usually asked to do these.” Luke admitted to the other agents.

Owen sympathised, he too was never asked on these missions, he was always on extra security or backup. However, he knew this was important and so he wanted to put everything into this to make at least Hannah happy.

“Are they even going to know it’s us, I mean they have no idea what we look like, do they even know about the whole situation?” Jamie muttered hoping no one had heard her.

“Look at you getting all worried and nervous, anyone would think you’ve never done this before.”

Jamie would have hit Owen if it wasn’t for the fact that deep down he was right. She had nothing to be worried about, everyone knew she was the better agent by far and they all knew that she didn’t have a fault in her. Almost as if she were born for the area of living. 

——————————————

Dani was aware that they would be receiving a security detail and she was nervous of course, she had never been in this kind of position before. She was told she would be getting an agent called Jamie Taylor, and she instantly thought of some old gray haired man who was going to be completely stuck up and full of ego. She heard that the children were being watched by an agent called Luke Crain who she imagined as someone quite young and thought that perhaps he may be like the older sibling they needed in their life. And of course she had heard about Owen who she expected to be full of banter but strength and stability for Charlotte and Henry however she felt sorry for Owen, without knowing him, for the fact that he has to handle Henry’s stubbornness. 

Stepping off the plane and picking up their bags was easy, however getting out of the crowd of people was not easy, but the agents made their way through the crowd looking like the creators of Matrix as they swooped in barely touching anyone else. Floating through the crowing like a force of nature to be reckoned with.

That’s when Dani saw the agents, Luke who she had thought correctly about, Owen who was yet to prove her theory and Jamie who completely made Dani’s brain bypass the ability to think. Definitely not what I was expecting. Dani thought to herself.

“Agent Jamie Taylor, at your service, you must be Dani Clayton, Miles, Flora and Charlotte and Henry, nice to meet you all, we’re going to take you back to the hotel and discuss what is going to happen. Come along, Poppins.”

**_Did she just give me a nickname?_ ** Dani smiled at the thought. Following Jamie as she walked forwards towards the SUV that was currently waiting sticking out like a sore thumb in it’s matte black dressing. 

Everyone got into their respective places and Jamie began driving the SUV towards the hotel and parking it in the allocated space before checking it was safe for the others to tumble out of the car and get set up in the appropriate rooms. 

Dani admired the agent from the way she moved so confidently and the way that the aura in which she gave off was so protective and yet calming and it made Dani instantly relax, however resisting to look at Jamie.  **_She’s my agent, she’s taking care of me for two weeks, get a hold of yourself. This is going to be a long two weeks._ **


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the room and dropped their bags in the hallway of the smaller room. Jamie looked around checking certain things, setting up a laptop in the main living and seating area of the hotel room and charging cables for phones were set up along the side. 

Noticing there was only one bed in the room and a possible pullout bed that would never support Jamie or Dani’s height, Jamie quickly sent a message to Hannah explaining the situation and noticing a text come flying back saying “it said two beds; it was supposed to be a doubled room.” Jamie chuckled to herself, even the universe seemed to be sending her a message that she was clearly attracted to her assignment, which she shouldn’t be, and of course this then led to  _ the conversation  _ with Dani over who would get what.

“Okay, Poppins, here’s the dealio, we only have the one bed and a couch, we were supposed to be in a doubled room but it looks like we were given the wrong one or at the least the wrong description of it, so I’ll take the couch and you can sleep in the bed, I’ll keep this door open so I can still keep an eye on you…”

“No….” Dani almost regretted nearly shouting that out, however Dani didn’t see how it was right to let the person protecting her sleep on the most uncomfortable looking couch she’d laid eyes on, “I mean, it’s highly unacceptable that you should have to sleep on the couch, you’re supposed to be protecting me, it would be better if you gained a decent night sleep, in a bed, in order to do that.”

“Poppins, I’ve slept in worse locations, I insist.”

“Well, I’m insisting now that you sleep in the bed and we can share that way we both get a decent night sleep, we will have our respective places to sleep, why should you have to sleep in someone uncomfortable if you don’t have to.” Dani smiled up at Jamie going through the idea in her head and it seemed logical, it made perfect sense.

Jamie considered this arrangement, she knew that it was against the rules, somewhat, but she also knew that if she slept that way she could better protect her. It made sense to her as she went through it in her head making sure that they had something to say if anyone asked them about it. Turning the information around over and over in her head she had come to a conclusion. 

“Okay, but if anyone asks...I’m sleeping on the couch with the door open and you have the bed.” 

Dani nodded with reassurance and knowledge that she knew how important Jamie’s job was and she didn’t want to ruin it or get her fired from it. Although if Jamie knew about that thought she’d say it would take a lot more than Dani to get her fired from this job. 

Jamie had always had rules, don’t trust people easily, they have to earn it, don’t gather feelings for someone, you don’t need that, you work better if you don’t have something “not to die for”, if you had someone to come home to you had more to lose and in her line of work with her area of expertise she was better off not having that to worry about. 

**_Fuck I am so dead, Hannah, please don’t kill me, I am sooooo comprimised._ **

The agent knew she was screwed if anyone heard about it but she felt a strange connection to the au pair, she trusted her and they’d barely spoken or even known each other. This was different, she was different, Jamie was becoming different. 

Jamie quickly realized that she had to do a little extra work of where they would be spending the trip heading and to go through the markets to make sure that nothing had been pre-planned and placed ahead of time, if there was one thing she had learned it was that you could never be too careful. 

So she had lifted her bag containing the equipment in which she needed and looked towards Dani.

“I have a little work to do, you stay in here and don’t open the door unless I say so or unless it’s Owen or Luke. Understood?” Jamie still had to manage to control some of her authority and Dani almost blushed at her tone quickly trying to control her flustered state and have some normalcy between them. 

“Understood, won’t move.” Dani nodded and showed a serious smile that she knew how urgent doing what she was asked was in this moment. 

Dani had noticed that Jamie had left a gun and ID badge on the table and quickly grabbed them, she guessed she would need them and figured that she wouldn’t be much use without them, it didn’t occur for her to worry about the weapon in which she currently held in her hand. 

“You might be wanting these.” Dani slid them into the bag she was currently carrying with strong looking arms braced around it. She noticed the feeling of Jamie’s hands as she slid past them in order to place the items in the bag and nearly stopped breathing with the slight brush of a calloused hand against a softer and colder hand. 

The blonde had her guesses that the brunette had clearly had similar if not much more dangerous missions than this one. She carried around a gun as if it were a woman’s handbag, but with much more swagger and a lot less grace than most women looked carrying a bag. 

And yet she didn’t feel scared by the gun, or the scars that seemed to be surrounding certain areas of her strong, calloused and veined hands and arms, the long muscular fingers that had been built up from years of Jamie’s training. She hadn’t trembled or shook, she hadn’t felt nerves or fear, the only thing she had felt was protective and strong and that was all Dani needed to get through these two weeks. No matter how long it felt like it would go on for.

But if anything good was to come of this, the American needed to get her feelings back in order. She had to admit the agent was attractive and strong looking. That was enough for her. And she was definitely not what she had expected or imagined, she was so much better.

\--------------------------------------

Rebecca had taken a heavy swig of coffee that morning needing the caffeine to keep her awake from a long night and lack of sleep. The agents had been and gone and nothing had come through from the agents, no texts or emails, no images for her to rummage through and check, no security issues she had to check or control.

She felt useless and it was a rare feeling for her, something she hated and never wanted with a passion, she was always the one that was called on when they didn’t know what to do, using her skills to get them through, a few tough missions with men surrounding them shooting them in all directions and Rebecca has instructed and guided them through it cheering when they once again were lead to victory. 

And now she was reading through emails, running facial recognition, shredding documents, fixing a monitor and a laptop and sipping lukewarm coffee on her rush to get back, hoping she’d get a message or something through that could put her to use in another way.

A phone beeping broke her small atmospheric cloak of silence and she ran over to it hoping it would be something she could instead of making another regretful coffee that wouldn’t do its job. 

**_“Jessel, need you. Patch through to the frequency, need you to go over a couple things, cheers.”_ **

The message was from Jamie and it was a bonus for her to receive it. She patched through to the equipment she was using and was thrown into a view of Jamie’s perspective through AR. 

Rebecca loved this part of the job, this feeling like she could understand what it was like to be in her agent’s shoes and doing what they do, however this was the closest she was willing to get, she couldn’t do the whole shooting and not feeling guilty about it, she couldn’t do the medbay trips to have bullets and shrapnel plucked from her insides from a lethal mission. 

So instead she settled from watching and working from afar. A little less nervous and not having to be in control, not having to make life threatening decisions instead she was tasked with the life preserving missions.

“Glad to be in this with you, Agent Taylor.”

“Nice to hear another voice that isn’t telling nursery rhymes or horribly bad puns.” Jamie had laughed slightly at her own comment. What she hadn’t added was that it was nice to hear something other than an American accent that she couldn’t get her mind off since she’d heard it. 

“So doing this through AR, what’s the deal, what am I checking? Already got facial up and open and the files ready for a good rummage.” Rebecca always liked to be on top of things, trying to stay one - five steps ahead of everything and knowing where everything was ready.

“Rebecca Jessel, always five steps ahead. I’m doing a little recon, need to check if shopping areas and carp parks are safe, make sure there’s nothing here that shouldn’t be here.”

“You got it, let me guess...I’ll need to have the thermal sensor on just in case there’s a bomb, wouldn’t want to repeat that mistake.” 

She was right about that, during one of their previous missions they hadn’t checked with the sensors and missed a bomb plant which Jamie only then had forty five seconds to disarm and throw out of the nearest window and into the sea. 

All of the agents in the mission had collectively let out a deep breath that had been held since the moment Rebecca saw it through AR in Jamie’s eyes. 

So this time it would be a good idea if they were prepared, something they had never failed to check since then. Scanning through the crowds rapidly, searching everything and anything that moved and didn’t move, even the inside of a lamppost to ensure that nothing was missed.

They all knew this mission was different to the ones they already did for many reasons so taking all the precautions was necessary and Rebecca was happy and honored to help in any way she could. 

“Everything looks clean to me, there’s nothing beeping or showing, facial recognition isn’t bleeping its bloody head off. 

Jamie nodded to herself and considered what needed doing next. She thought of the research that had been done previous to this mission, who everyone was and what their position was in all of this and she felt sorry for the fact that Dani was completely innocent in all this, she had been thrown into this side of the world without any desire to ever be so. 

It made the protective side of Jamie come out all the more, knowing that she had many reasons to protect her and make sure that she wasn’t dragged any further into the unsafe world that she was currently buried in. She wouldn’t make someone suffer through the things she had not if she could help it. 

\-----------------------------

Owen had made a silent promise to never have anything to do with politics in his life, he’d never voted, never chosen a political side, never watched a debate and from here on out he never would. 

Charlotte and Henry had not stopped blathering about strategies and plans and rules and laws and Owen was certain his brain was going to combust into flames from the overwhelming amount of knowledge and yet so much bullshit they both seemed to spread about the hotel room. 

They approached topic after topic someone managing to throw the same points into one as they argued about who was right about what. Owen tried his best to listen but as they had thankfully never asked for his opinion he chose the safe option of standing outside their room to check that no one would enter. 

His earpiece buzzed and he was connected to Rebecca and Jamie’s network. Glad for the interruption of ways he could get the Wingrave’s to shut up he rapidly joined them.

“Thank god for you two, Wingrave’s are driving me mad.” Owen huffed. 

“Honestly, you and your puns should have earned you the babysitter job. They probably would have appreciated it more.” 

“Leave me and my puns alone, Jamie Bond, you love them really.”

“I highly doubt that and call me that again and your puns won’t be the only thing I’ll be attacking.” 

That made everyone laugh even Owen who had decided that he was no longer offended by Jamie shaming his jokes. But they were all friends and they all knew that no one meant any harm by it only simply attempting to lighten the mood that was usually eggshells and shattered glass with pent up breaths that they couldn’t release. 

“Although I am beginning to understand why someone assassinated JFK, Dumb and Dumber don’t shut up.” 

“Owen….even for you that’s impressive.” 

The agents let out a chuckle at Owen’s frustration with the Wingrave and the nickname he had placed them with, he had never been one for caring much about someone to give them a nickname other than that one time he caught Jamie trying to get into the bed basket with a crowbar because it had a lock on it which she had placed and forgotten the code to and he proceeded to call her Jammie fingers for a week before she threatened to throw him in the river thames for an attempt at fishing for the first time. 

The only person Jamie and Owen refused to give a nickname to was Hannah, other than ‘boss’ and ‘her royal highness’ there wasn’t anything they dared call her, if Hannah ever found out, which she would because come on that woman knows everything, they would never live to hear the end of it. 

Sure they were like a family of their own, Owen being the older brother that had to many puns that Dad jokes would be jealous, Rebecca was that young sibling where every rule in the book never phased her and she got away with everything and Jamie was the middle sibling that caused the most trouble and yet managed to talk her way out of it every time, Hannha being the mother hen or the oldest sibling depending on how you look at it, who kept everyone glued together and sane, took control when she needed and also let the others have their shots when needed.

**_So much for love being a weakness_ ** Jamie had thought to herself as her brain did the mental gymnastics of what she was also feeling through Dani, they’d known each other five minutes and she’d already trusted Jamie with her life, not that anyone was giving her much of an option, but that’s not the point.

Dani had handed Jamie’s gun to her without caring what Jamie could be capable of doing with it in the process, she hadn’t looked at Jamie any differently, hadn't judged her and somehow Jamie already felt connected to her.

\----------------

Jamie walked back into the hotel room she was currently sharing with the beautiful blonde and noticed that the blonde was currently occupied with the children, so Jamie stood and watched from afar taking into view how amazing she was with them. Jamie admired how good she was with them, how attentie she was with them and the way she listened to them as well as having them hang from her every word.

The way he spoke to them, she wasn’t treating them as children who knew nothing, she was treating them as children who were excited to learn more and for that Jamie was impressed.

Dani noticed that Jamie had walked into the room, their eyes connected like magnets from the other ends of the room, always drifting slowly to one another. Dani would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel some kind of connection with Jamie. 

Jamie opened her laptop and began finishing the last part of the first mission off. Typing in the certain addresses and names as well as sending the photos through to Hannah and Rebecca to check through, logging and documenting, keeping everyone safe in the many ways she knew how to.

Dani had walked over and took some mugs out of the cupboard placing them next to the kettle which had just finished boiling and Jamie knew where she was going with this and had heard enough horror stories about Dani’s tea making skills that she had to take over.

“Come here, Poppins, before you inevitably poison someone, pretty sure it’s Viola and Perdita that I’m supposed to be protecting you from and not a cup of tea that you made.” Jamie joked with a bright smile on her face, hoping that Dani wouldn’t see the flustered state in which Jamie was currently living in. 

Dani smiled back at Jamie,  **_she jokes as well, now I have to see her in action_ ** , Dani thought to herself whilst also attempting to gain some kind of control over the effect Jamie’s joke had on her.

“It’s not that bad, plus that was one time, maybe you could teach me one time if you’re so afraid of me killing everyone.” Dani teased Jamie not expecting to get much of a response from Jamie who was then very surprised when Jamie nearly went red and had to cough in order to gather herself together.

“We’ll focus on trying to survive these few weeks and then we’ll see what happens, eh, Poppins?” Jamie throws a wink towards Dani.

\---------------------

Charlotte and Henry decided it was high time that they took everyone out to eat, they were due to have a meeting early in the morning that would carry on throughout most of the afternoon and it seemed only fair that they had one last moment to relax before they were bombarded with insults and questions. 

Jamie hopped into the driver’s seat of the SUV as did Luke along with Dani and the children in the back. She turned the keys into the ignition and pressed a foot to the accelerator; keeping a lookout for anything on the road. Jamie Taylor was always prepared, even when she wasn’t trying to be, even when she didn’t realize she was.

Dani couldn’t help her gaze shifting to Jamie every few minutes, she had to admit to herself that she was attractive and good looking and she seemed to be strong both physically and mentally, something Dani could only aspire to be.

Getting into the restaurant was easy to Jamie, but it was sitting and staying in there that was a problem, she didn’t like the feeling of being completely exposed and feeling like a sitting duck.

Jamie was of course sat next to Dani which neither seemed to argue with. Jamie pulled out the seat for Dani to sit down before her. Jamie did a quick scan around to make sure that nothing could go wrong for at least a little while. 

The kids were sitting opposite to Dani so that she could keep her eye on them as well, in her own way she was helping Luke, even though Luke was good in the children department he had the role of keeping them safe from terrorists and other threats, whereas Dani had the job of keeping them occupied. 

During the night there were many conversations held, Jamie had learned that Dani used to be engaged and that her family wasn’t very held together, that she learned from a young age how to cook and clean and that she also played various sports in high school but of course she was a cheerleader. Jamie found herself rapidly becoming invested in learning everything she could about Dani.

Then Jamie heard her earpiece going off and she had to figure out what that was about.

“Taylor, Agent Taylor, we have a situation.”

**_Shit we’re in danger, I have to find an exit quickly_ **

Jamie sat back in the chair slightly trying not to make the conversation obvious to the other guests as she prepared herself for whatever information Rebecca was about to hand her.

“Viola has a henchman in the building, if my assets are correct which they usually are there will be a man in a dark green hoodie and a red baseball cap to your left, probably trying to blend in or hide behind something, please be careful and vigilant.”

Jamie looked carefully to not alert whoever was here that she knew of their presence. She made a very detailed note of who Rebecca had told her to look for and she prepared herself to get them all of there should the situation become threatening. 

What no one knew was that the man was also hiding a gun underneath the table he was currently with. Waiting for the perfect moment for an unexpected attack that was surely going to impress Viola and Perdita. He began a countdown in his head and pressed a finger in aim ready to hit the skillful agent.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, the chapter may or may not be a little bit of a mess, but we have progress and we about to see Jamie in action, hit the comments but also please don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream at me on tumblr @jj-santiago

It only took a minute for Jamie to react, slowly standing up and preparing herself for what was about to happen, she took the moment to grab the gun from it’s holster and place her finger on the trigger of the gun in which her hand currently cradled.

Dani of course saw this and gave Jamie the look of complete and utter trust before opening her mouth to say “Do what you have to do?”

She was thankful that Dani trusted her this much, she’d never known someone to have this much trust or belief or faith in her before that wan’t in MI5, she only had to look at Dani to feel it.

She pulled the gun out of her holster and shot the man as he stood to reach for his gun also, unfortunately they had both pulled the trigger at the same time, causing Jamie to lurch over slightly as she took the hit from the embrace of a bullet. The man collapsing to the ground in a heap on the floor as his gun slid and twisted across the floor and towards Owen’s foot who scrambled to pull the gun from the floor in hopes that he wouldn’t have to use his own.

Dani could see the kids were getting scared as she pulled them away from the table and out of the building which was directed in movement from Owen who leaped into the driver's seat in case they needed to get out of there straight away.

“She’ll be fine, you know, this is what she’s best at.” Owen had sensed Dani’s concern with this and openly admitted.

Dani could see through the tinted windows of the car that Jamie was a fine shooter, perfectly aimed bullets lined up hitting the bullseye of their heads every time, bodies wavering to the floor in a synchronized beat of the gun. 

The gunshots acting as a baseline for the drumming of the bodies to fall in line to. Dani couldn’t help but think that Jamie really knew what she was doing and she was serious about her job, keeping them safe and she made it look effortless in doing so. 

“There’s more where this lot has come from, I’m going to need ya to drive them back to the hotel and keep an eye on ‘em. I’ll come back, I promise, I just need a little time.” Jamie yelled over the rapidly courses of bullets that were soon surrounding them.

Owen nodded before pressing the keys into the ignition and throwing hit foot on the accelerator in order to get out of there as soon as he could, having to reroute in case anyone was watching them from afar and taking the back entrance into the hotel that would draw attention to themselves. 

They parked up and Owen ushered them out of the car and towards the building making sure that they’d all walked into their allocated rooms. Luke and Owen heavily guarded the rooms. The children untouched thanks to Luke’s bravery of getting them in the car before they had the chance to notice them.

The second Dani was in the privacy of her and Jamie’s room, that is when she suddenly allowed herself to feel aware. The lack of having Jamie around, not hearing her accent, but the bravery in which she had shown by getting them out of there before it became a bigger problem. She remembered how the brunette had looked so incredible standing there with such poise and yet swagger that nothing seemed to phase her, even the bullets flying around her seemed to make her look ten times more attractive. Not that she wasn’t attractive anyway. 

She wondered when Jamie would get back, what would happen when she did, would she be hurt, would she be angry? 

That was the moment that she was pulled from her thoughts as Jamie stumbled into the room clutching at her side with a slight bit of blood oozing from where she was holding. 

“You're okay, you're safe, yeah?” Jamie was still worrying about her even though she was the one bleeding from a major organ right now. 

Dani shook her head and almost laughed at how absurd it all seemed before looking into Jamie's eyes. 

“Let me have a look at it.” Dani searched Jamie's eyes for any signs of worry or discomfort. 

“It's not that bad really. I can do it myself, you don't have to.” Jamie muttered out and stumbled over words. 

Dani grabbed the first aid kit and some towels with a bowl of hot water and some rubbing alcohol. And set to work. Of course Jamie's shirt was still in the way. Dani wasn't having that. 

“Shirt off.” 

Jamie coughed slightly at the almost demanding tone Dani had just used. 

“So you're the bossy one, eh? Definitely didn't have you pegged as that.” Jamie smirked, lighting a thousand fires within Dani chest and stomach. 

“You didn't have to get this hurt for me. I didn't expect you to take a bullet for me.” Dani was almost welling up with tears at the thought of losing someone she barely knew and yet trusted completely. 

“Taking bullets for people is basically in my job description. Besides a pretty face like yours doesn't need to have the thousands of the scars that come with me.” Jamie looked the floor almost ashamed of herself. 

Jamie had taken her shirt off to reveal various scars dotted around her ribs and stomach and perfectly shaped abs that Dani was dying to rub a hand against and it took every bit of self control not to. 

“I know. I'm not a pretty thing to look at. But seeing you kinda makes up for it.” Jamie smiled lightly. 

“You did a brave thing. In fact you did something that I didn't think anyone would ever do for me. I don't care what you look like or what you had to go through. You're amazing regardless. If you want to talk about it I'm here. But if you don't then no pressure.” 

And there Dani was offering Jamie something that no one had ever dared give Jamie. The ability to speak and not be judged. The ability to speak and be heard. She had freedom and yet control over the situation. 

“I...um...my family...when I was younger. We weren't a good family. Parents died when I was young, not that they were ever really good parents in the first place.” Dani looked into Jamie's eyes and nodded her assurance that it was okay for her to continue. “Dad was killed in action and mum was relentlessly called a whore for sleeping with every guy that was him. Had a little brother but he's gone now too. Dad took his anger out on me. The anger he gathered from mum left pent up in store waiting for the perfect unexpected time for him to collapse and fall, succumb to it. Joining MI5 was easy. No one expected anything of you. I barely expected anything of myself. MI5 became my home and family. I taught myself how to fight and adapt, shoot guns, throw knives, use bow and arrows, ride horses. In a way MI5 gave me more of a life than my parents ever did. But losing them is what makes me an asset to them. You see, if you don't have anything to lose you don't have anything to live for. Which means you're less likely to give away details. You only notice them more. But after that people just didn't seem worth it anymore. Everyone is tiring. Everyone leaves someone behind. I learned that the hard way. And it hurts yeah. But sometimes it's easier that way. You see, Poppins, people are exhausting to me, no one lasts forever, but that's where the beauty lies in the mortality of the thing.” Jamie concluded and explained in the most thorough depth that she could manage. Hoping it was enough. 

It had satisfied her heart and let it rest knowing that there was another soul who now knew her for who she truly was and she was grateful that that person was Dani. 

Dani who wasn't judging her, who was simply urging her on to continue, who was hanging on her every word and yet was still looking at her the same as she was ten minutes ago. 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that and most of it on your own. You're so strong and brave. And you deserve nothing from the best. I can't help but feel safe around you and secure. You always know exactly what to do in a situation. And I’ve barely known you three days. But I'm here for you whenever you need me.”

She wasn’t used to having someone care so deeply or unconditionally about her, she had long forgotten to tell people about her life and her story for the knowledge that they would run or leave her behind. But she had a strong feeling that Dani knew how that felt. 

“I know that Edmund guy didn’t treat you very well, or at least he could have done better, and I understand that your family wasn’t the best. It’s not exactly the greatest thing in the world to have an alcoholic parent. So I understand that if you don’t want to talk about it either, but know that I’m here for you as you are for me. I need you to feel safe with me and trust me, that’s all I can ask.” Jamie looked at Dani trying to parse some kind of response. She needed to know that Dani felt safe with her and she needed to know that Dani trusted her enough to do her job.

“I trust you and I feel safe with you, more than I ever have with most people.” Dani admitted.

Jamie felt her heart swell at the admission from the blonde. All Jamie needed in order to do her job was Dani’s complete trust, belief and faith in her. And yet here Jamie was sitting on a kitchen stool being patched up by Dani who still looked at her like she was god’s gift on earth. 

After having patched her up, Jamie returned to her laptop to do another much needed part of the mission, Dani settling into bed getting ready for the night ahead. Rebecca patched into Jamie’s earpiece as they decided to have a much needed conversation about what had happened in the restaurant earlier. 

“How did we not see that coming, I thought I’d scanned everything, what did I miss?” Jamie stammered on.

“I really truly don’t know, we ran everything through everything, I know that these things happen sometimes but we can’t afford for things to happen like this. You got hurt and it was all because I didn’t warn you fast enough.” 

“Hey, Jessel, it wasn’t your fault, you can’t warn me about something you knew nothing about. You told me the second you knew which was enough time. I’m alive, aren’t I? So everything played out well.” Jamie comforted Rebecca.

They ran the events of tomorrow over like a rehearsed scripted play. Knowing where to go, what to do, who they’d meet. Jamie had to be prepared for it all, she couldn’t be caught off guard like she had been tonight, there was too much at risk. 

As soon as everything was taken care of Jamie and Rebecca had wished each other goodnight, both knowing that they’d be awake for the next few hours anyways, the brunette however noticed that the blonde was still awake, clearly unable to sleep. Jamie slowly slid into the bed beside her, giving her time in case she wanted to say anything.

“I was terrified. I’d never been in a position like that before, and you, you were incredible and knew what you were doing and I was there helpless, unable to do anything.” Dani confessed and let out a few tears that were threatening to come out since Jamie had stayed behind to fight off the shooters. 

“That’s not your job, Poppins, that’s my job. Your job is to help me keep you safe and keep those kids distracted from the threats that Charlotte and Henry are clearly nonetheless concerned about. And I have to say...you’re doing a good job. You’re doing a good job.” Jamie smiled hoping that she could offer Dani whatever it was she was searching for at the current moment. 

“It’s just...after growing up in a family like mine, I was always used to feeling like there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit back and hope that things would play out in the end. And they never did. So I guess in a way….I’m scared that it’s happening again, and I know it sounded stupid because it’s different but….”

Jamie reached a hand out and smoothed a finger underneath Dani's eye, catching the tears still urging to fall, as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. “It doesn’t sound stupid. It sounds pretty sane considering. I don’t know how you’re still standing. With what you’ve already been though I understand that you’re scared and it’s okay to be scared. I get scared sometimes. But I’m here. And as long as you’re with me, I’ll be here for you, to protect you and listen to you and whatever you need from me.” 

And with those words Dani succumbed to tears knowing that she’d already held it in longer than she intended to. Jamie reaching and wrapping her arms around Dani to hold her close to her, letting the tears come out and giving her an embrace she wished someone had given her many years ago. 

Soon the two of them had fallen prisoner to sleep, Jamie’s arms still wrapped around Dani in a comforting grip, making sure that Dani knew she would never let her fall. Dani’s head resting on Jamie’s chest hearing the soft thundering beat of her heart. 

Waking up the next morning, Jamie realized the position they’d assumed, she enjoyed holding Dani and realized how much she shouldn’t, she’d give anything to run her finger through the golden angel-like locks, but she tried her best to get out of the position. If Hannah found out what was going on she’d disband her from the mission. 

Today was going to be a long day, they were supposed to be going to a museum and guessed that after everything that happened last night, it would be best for Dani to get a little longer to sleep. She had to admit, Dani looked so beautiful even during sleep, her lips slightly parted, her face calm, her forehead showing no signs of discomfort, she looked peaceful, like she wasn’t holding any pain within her which had been inflicted by others around her. 

Jamie needed to get out of bed before she did something she wasn’t supposed to. So she left Dani’s embrace as softly as she could in attempts to not wake up the sleeping beauty. Opening the laptop and walking towards her clothes in an effort to get dressed and ready for the day before making a pot of coffee for Dani and a tea for herself. 

\--------------------

Getting to the museum was easy after Miles and Flora had stopped torturing each other with the inspiration of Owen’s bad puns. Luke laughing the whole way of the trip listening to the battle that was currently going on of who could fit the worst pun in. 

But standing at the museum gates waiting to get in was a different story. Jamie and Luke stepping out of the car looking around and searching for any potential threats that could spring up on them. After declaring that it was clear, Jamie tapped the side of the truck letting Owen know that it was safe to continue. Pressing his foot onto the peddle and driving towards a parking lot and getting the others out of it. 

Dani and the children walked around the building looking at each of the exhibits, the blonde telling them different facts along the way about each of them and the children looking further and further impressed by the information she knew. Even Jamie couldn’t quite comprehend how someone knew so much information and managed to hold everyone’s interests. 

Her information rather extensive on topics such as native plants, insects, fossils and various breeds of animals. Miles was particularly impressed with the insect knowledge he was being given and Flora being held by the discussion of animals and plants. Even Jamie was listening in about the plants, she quickly discovered that she could listen to Dani’s voice all day and she wouldn’t grow tired of it. However that was a particularly bad thought to have, if Hannah could read her thoughts she’d be dead.

“Something doesn’t feel right, I’m getting a bad vibe with that woman over there with the pram.” Luke had subtly spoken and pointed Jamie in the direction of a dark haired woman with what looked like a pram, but there was no sound coming from the pram, no talking, laughing or screaming or even crying from a child. 

Jamie felt it too, that wasn’t normal, there was a dog stood by its owner not far from the woman who seemed to be lowly growling enough for the agents to hear it but nothing else, they had been trained to pick up on small things like this, things that could be out of the ordinary but not completely obvious to everyone in the room. Sometimes it was good to be the smartest people in the room and sometimes it was the burden which they all carried. 

Jamie nodded her acknowledgement at Luke to let him know she understood what she was getting at. She sent a quick alert to Owen to let him know the updates, although she wasn’t expecting anything to happen they all had to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

Dani noticed the look with which they shared and wondered what on earth was going to happen this time, Dani had clearly made it obvious as Jamie wandered over to her and spoke to her in a level that Dani would hear but the kids wouldn’t.

“It’s going to be okay, we have a hunch, it could be nothing, just something seems a little odd. I’ve got you, Poppins.”

Dani nodded a little calmer than before as Luke walked over to the kids and held Miles up by the bar showing him another exhibit as he couldn’t see. Jamie smiled at the agent, knowing that he was also doing his part to try and keep them calm and sfe should anything happen. 

\----------------

The second they were outside it was as if a weight had been removed from Jamie’s chest, she breathed out knowing that they know had more room, being in an enclosed space was good but being out in the open meant they had more options with how to get out of the situation should it get any worse. 

That was when Luke had noticed a group of people wearing a uniform, at first he thought that they were normal museum workers, maintenance carers, they had the right uniform, he did a quick scan through the crowd and realized that one of them had a mark on their neck which was the sign of Viola and Perdita’s corporation. 

“Jamie, we have a problem, a very big problem. Guards at 3:00, one of them has the mark of their corporation. Prepare for the worst. I don’t think they’ve seen us but they could.”

“Shit, Owen, we may need your backup.” Jamie subtly spoke into the earpiece ensuring that every agent was on the same page. 

They looked around for the possible exits and Jamie saw Owen pull up, ushering the kids into the car and making Dani go with them, Jamie spoke into the earpiece once more.

“Jessel, things are about to get very bad, what’s the strategy plan?” 

“There’s various exits around the museum, however Viola and Perdita have clearly only planned for a few of those as two of the main exits are left uncovered, probably to make sure she didn’t draw attention to the situation. Owen you need to keep to the rear exit and then turn right to leave the premises. Jamie and Luke on the other hand you have a harder job. You can either run through the crowd back the way you came which might be slightly difficult as there are rules against that or you risk a shoot out to the far left of you where there are three guards waiting, all part of the corporation.”

Shit, we’re fucked. Jamie thought to herself. Luke nodded as they made their way over to the exit with the least amount of guards, if they were going to do this they needed to do this properly and not draw attention to themselves. 

Jamie killed two of the guards with a silenced attack choking them from behind in a headlock she had perfected from past attempts. Luke using a silencer on his gun to shoot the other two from a far since he couldn’t get closer without being seen or noticed. 

Once the guards were down they made their way through two sets of gates with cctv cameras and waved at it knowing that Rebecca could see them.

“Yeah, I see you, both of you looking good.” Rebecca exhaled suddenly realizing they were okay and not hurt. She was happy that she could be the eye in the sky for them, she noticed the things that no one else did, that’s why Hannah recruited her. 

She saw things that people would’ve never given a second glance to, but Rebecca saw things twice and calculated what they could mean within a matter of seconds, she knew that even the smallest of things could make the difference. After knowing that Hannah needed her to be the eyes when the agents couldn’t see or when they had too much to look at. 

She gave another look at the surroundings to make sure that they wouldn’t be walking themselves into another battle and once she knew it was all clear she noticed Owen’s truck pll up beside them to grab them into the car before driving off back to the hotel.

Living another day. 


	4. Chapter 4

At the hotel once again they had allowed themselves to calm down from the shock of perhaps nearly dying. Even if Jamie was asked about it she would politely shove it off with some joke or sarcastic remark. 

Even though she had previously opened herself up to Dani, that meant that from that moment on she would be cautious with what she told her. She couldn’t let her own feelings in the way of her mission, her job, her life. She had never done it before so why was this any moment to start.

It was the early morning and Jamie had woken up first as always looking at the sleeping blonde beside her who had clearly moved at some point during the night as she was laying with an arm draped over Jamie’s stomach.

The agent got out of bed carefully making sure that she didn’t disturb the peaceful blonde who was still asleep. 

She made sure to put her padded black pants on with a bulletproof vest and white shirt along with a leather jacket making sure that there was no room for error. 

The brunette was brushing her teeth when she heard the thump of Dani falling out of bed as she rushed to the doorway to see what was wrong.

“No need to be alert, Jamie, I just fell out of bed, my mistake.” The blonde giggled to herself as Jamie shook her head. 

This girl was completely ridiculous and she knew it. Jamie didn’t know what was worse.  
It took almost half an hour before they were ready to, in Jamie’s words, “move out” walking out of their rooms ensuring they did a headcount before they left making sure everyone was okay.

Jamie tapped her earpiece just incase Rebecca wasn’t listening. “You there, Jessel, I’m gonna need you to be my eyes in the sky.”

“Right here, agent Taylor, whenever you need me.” Jamie smile at that comment knowing just how true it was.

Dani heard her say Jessel with a laugh right after her sentence, suddenly she felt a pang of sadness and for a reason she didn’t quite understand. Looking at Jamie she could understand how she could perhaps have someone, she was attractive, smart, brave and protective but also there were reasons why she perhaps wouldn’t have someone, the way she acted, strong, protective, all about the job, didn’t want anything or anyone involved in her personal life. 

And yet every time that Dani saw Jamie she wanted nothing but to tell her she was doing a good job or that she looked amazing in a certain outfit or that she could never do what Jamie was doing but that she was glad that she had Jamie doing her job, keeping her safe. 

But then they were getting into a car and driving off to a museum to keep the kids amused. Dani telling them facts about certain exhibits as they walked over, the kids hanging on her ever word and Jamie couldn’t blame them, every time Dani explained it she did it in a way that it didn’t make you feel like you knew nothing and Jamie admired that about her.

She didn’t realise she was smiling until Luke had pointed out by saying “Are you smiling, Agent Taylor, looks good on you.” Smiling himself before she punched him in the arm.

“Tell anyone and I will fucking end you.” Before playfully nudging into him, pushing him out the way. 

Of course, Jamie wouldn’t do that for Hannah’s sake, she would quite possibly lose her job if she killed another agent, or she would be sent to a prison for apparently going rogue. 

It was part of the rule that Jamie had silently given to herself, not to kill other agents, not to kill women and children and not to fall in love or be romantically involved. All of those rules had worked so far so why should they change now.

However, Jamie could feel her resolve slowly breaking and it was all down to the blonde, she seemed to trust Jamie more than most people she was assigned to and she hadn’t even needed persuading, she just accepted it and got on with it. 

Jamie was used to having an assignment that she had to argue with in order to cooperate with the mission and yet here she was in a hotel with an assignment who hadn’t even needed to be told that she was a job for her to blindly and willingly go along with Jamie. 

And that’s how they found themselves in another exhibit with her eyes locked onto Dani as they walked around the museum, a kid in each of Dani’s hands listening to her very last word. Jamie was still skeptic, things seemed too normal, too quiet, something was wrong, after last night the brunette was surprised she even let anyone come out of the hotel this morning. 

“These are fossils from the jurassic era, when they died, they went back into the earth and became fossils after being stored away.” Dani continued with her speech of entertainment.

The children were laughing and tugging the blonde in every direction possible. 

“We may have a slight issue.” Luke’s voice became a hushed whisper that was just load enough for Jamie to hear it. 

“And what issue could we POSSIBLY have.” Jamie managed to whisper yell her frustration at Luke.

“The museum guard has been off longer than normal and I’m beginning to get worried.”

Jamie quickly looked around considering the options she had and attempted to make a plan out of one of them.

“You stay here, I’ll check it out, if anything happens, I’ll alert you.”

The brunette agent ran into the back room where the guard was supposed to be, everything seemed to be in place right down to the last detail, even the coffee cup that was still steaming.   
It was almost too perfect, Jamie walked further to check in case there was a problem. 

But walking further into the room Jamie noticed that something was very very clearly wrong her. A certain smell had caught her nose and her face wrinkled slightly. 

She moved towards the back room, pulling her gun from out it’s hidden holster in her clothing and aimed it at all the possible places in which someone could come from. She moved in further seeing a man fall out of a locker, it was easy to see he wasn’t dead just unconscious, thank god for that, but as he stepped in further another person jumped out knocking Jamie’s gun to the ground.

A woman dressed in black skin tight leather began throwing punches, one to Jamie’s ribcage and one to her stomach causing Jamie to bend over slightly in shock, the woman attempted another punch but was blocked by Jamie who then swung her fist into the woman side causing the girl to crumble to the floor.

The woman swung a leg in attempt to knock Jamie from her feet but was unsuccessful when Jamie had dodged the leg and pulled the trigger on her gun shooting the woman in the head, just as she thought she was finished someone wrapped Jamie in a headlock from behind throwing Jamie into the wall.

Jamie used the wall to push herself into her next dreaded victim. Kicking him in the nuts, before landing several punches in the stomach, face, bladder and slashing him with her knife. 

The man then hit Jamie’s face with the butt of the gun before pulling Jamie’s arm around and up her back, pinning her to the wall and pushing her face into the cold concrete. Jamie managed to use the man’s own gun and shoot his foot causing him to stumble backwards and fall over a bench. Jamie kicked his leg breaking it. The man screaming in agony before Jamie pulled the gun out and aimed it at him.

“How many more of you are there here?”

“Just two, but you’ll never win. She will find you and she’l…”

Two bullets and the man was dead, his blood oozing along the tiles of the floor just as the man had woken and entered consciousness, Jamie grabbed him up by the arm.

“Alert the authorities now, police, government, whatever, tell someone and get this cleaned up.”

Jamie then threw the man into his chair and began looting the bodies for information, after finding a sheet of paper and a usb driver, she headed out to find Luke, Dani and the kids.

She pulled Luke to the side so not to alert Dani or the kids, she didn’t want to give them another reason to worry, panic or fear. 

“I just had to kill two of Viola’s people in the back room, we need to be more careful, Hannah’s not going to like these briefings otherwise.”

“I’ll let her know, are you okay, you look banged up?”

“Luke, if you ever hint towards caring about me in any kind of way and I will not hesitate to d the same to you as I did with those people in the backroom.”

“What do to them?” 

“Gave the backroom a new interior design with their blood, guts and brains.”

Luke visibly and audibly gulped. He knew that Jamie was dangerous and didn’t show her feelings, he was almost sure that she didn’t have any to show. But sometimes there were certain things she did that made him think else wise.

“Don’t make yourself the next name added to my kill list.”


	5. Chapter 5

After that attack Jamie wasn’t entirely sure on who they could trust. She had reported it to Hannah who had told them to all stay put and that she would get a team to look into it. 

But then there was a Dani to worry about.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Dani had ran over to Jamie’s side as she was making tea.

“I’m fine just gotta a little side tracked is all, went looking for the guard to then be ambushed by two of Viola’s people.”

“I heard.”

Jamie moved to sit down and grunted in pain. Dani noticed and saw red liquid flooding from Jami’s abdomen. 

“You’re hurt, sit down, let me help you.” 

Jamie couldn’t take the pain anymore and decided that perhaps letting someone else take care of her for a change was the way to go. After all the bleeding was starting to take it’s effect on her. 

She sat down on the chair near the little built in kitchen area and slumped an arm over the back of it to keep her propped up and make sure he didn’t cause anymore damage to herself. Dani took the shirt off that was currently keeping everything in place. 

Jamie winced as the cold air hit her wound and Dani gave her an apologetic look. The blonde took the first aid kit and removed the bullet and the cleaned the blood thoroughly before then padding the wound and dressing it. 

“There, just be careful please…I can’t lose you.”

Dani looked down the floor almost regretting what she said and wondering why her stupid brain made the decision to give away that piece of information. Jamie looked at her trying to gage a reaction, seeing what exactly had made the blonde feel this way. 

All of a sudden she felt guilty for letting the blonde out of her sight with no explanation. After all, Dani had seen her walk over to the guard’s room and had probably heard the various gunshots and was probably worried sick although she had no idea why someone such as Dani would care about someone such as herself. 

“Why are you upset? You aren’t going to lose me, my job is to protect you and that’s what I’m going to do whether I die trying to or not.”

“Please don’t do that, I saw you running into that room and I was like ‘yes she’s got this’ and then I heard the gunshots and my stomach dropped and I thought this is it, this is where I lose her. I have lost so many people in my life that I can’t lose someone else and…believe it or not, Jamie, I care about you, a lot, so if you get hurt, I hurt too.”

Jamie’s heartbeat thumped in her own chest. She had always told herself not to get involved because it makes the job harder, if you have something to lose it makes you weak, she had it so far into her head that she believed it. But the truth is that maybe slowly she was falling for the blonde.

The blonde grabbed a glass and filled it with water before getting some painkillers out of the box and placing them in front of the brunette.

“Please take them and I know that it’s ‘your job’ but also try not to die, please, for me?”

Jamie nodded at the blonde before popping the tablets into her mouth and taking a sip of the water to help them go down. She stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the bottom of it as Dani watched her movements. She placed a blanket over the brunettes lap and for a moment they brushed hands. 

Jamie felt electricity shoot up her arm at the touch. She wasn’t used to having someone care about her or her treat her as a human, she was always the hardhead the one that looked after everyone else. 

Dani aimed to walk away but Jamie wrapped her hand gently around the blondes wrist ushering her to stay.

“Can you stay here for a minute, just while I try and get some rest.”

And honestly, how could Dani say no to such a request. Dani crawled in beside Jamie and played on her back trying to make sure that Jamie could get herself sorted. But every time the brunette moved she seemed to cause herself more pain.

Dani looked at Jamie trying to come up with a plan as to how this was going to work, be comfortable for the both of them and not cause Jamie any pain.

“Why don’t you rest on top of me? Put your arm her and your stomach here so that you won’t be in pain.” 

She pointed to the allocated places before Jamie gave in and decided to go with Dani’s idea, resting herself upon Dani so that she didn’t give reason to be in any more pain than she already was.

—————————————————

It was the next day and they were still (if not more) snuggled together within the sheets of the bed. 

Jamie had somehow managed to tuck herself in further, her nose buried in Dani’s neck and her arm around Dani. Dani hugged her impossibly closer thankful for sleep allowing her to be this close to Jamie who could be this still for five minutes. Or so she thought….

“Mmmm morning.” 

“How’s the stomach?” Dani placed a hand on it and slowly started rubbing it.

“That feels so good.”

Jamie let her eyes close again as Dani continued to rub soothing circles on top of the wound.  
Breathing in and out, calming herself, tethering herself to reality.

“Do you want me to move or….”

“No, just stay here a little longer,” Dani smiled at the answer, Jamie was finally allowing herself to be looked after for once in her life, she was allowing Dani to look after her, “but if you tell anyone…”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

The both of them smiled before the going back to sleep for a few more minutes.

—————————————————

A few more minutes accidentally turned into a few more hours and they were woken up with the abrupt sound of knocking on the door. 

“I’ve told Hannah that we are taking the day to re-cooperate, you two better not be banging in there or else you’ll need to have another word to Hannah, because there’s no way I am having that conversation.”

Jamie rolled her eyes at Owen’s comment before slowly lifting herself from off the still sleeping blonde and walked towards the door, she opened it looking at Owen who seemed to see the bloodied patch on her stomach and winced in pain for her.

“You look like crap.”

“Been better, not gonna lie, mate.”

He smiled at her humor, even when she was in pain she was still herself. But when she started laughing she was quickly reminded that the wound was in fact still there as she winced slightly. 

She silently thanked Owen for telling Hannah that they needed time, there was no way in which they could do anything or go anywhere with Jamie in the state she was in, even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself everyone could see there was no point in risking it when she should be resting it.

Whilst Owen and Jamie were checking in with each other, the blonde had woken up and began putting the kettle on before trying to find something to eat and something to watch, there was no way in hell anyone was planning on moving to go anywhere.

The brunette turned around, closing the door she saw Dani moving around the room, there was no way she could possibly manage to move very much today, after the injury she had to run some things through Rebecca to make sure that they were never unknowingly beaten again.

“Hey, Jessel, you there?”

“No where else to go, you’re stuck with me, Taylor.”

“I need you to run through a few things so that we don’t have an unexpected situation again.”

“An unexpected situation is running into a room full of people with no clothes on, this was an unknown emergency.” 

Jamie nodded to her response knowing that was in fact true, they knew what their strengths were and they knew their weaknesses, not that it has ever helped them. 

This was a prime example that even if you have a plan not everything goes to plan. Things go wrong because people aren’t perfect, even with years of training there are things you can still forget, things you will still get wrong. 

“Can you check all the security services and cameras, anything that seems unusual and then send it to the laptop.”

“Already on it. Started running through it this morning, if anything pigs or comes up it will be sent straight to you.” 

Jamie almost chuckled at how good Rebecca was when it came to using her brain, she was always 10 steps ahead of them. 

————————————————————

It was late, Viola was at the desk with her laptops and computer monitors and paperwork open and laid out over tables and floors. Various pen marks were written on pages and on maps, delicate details planned out.

“We may have a slight problem.”  
“If you are going to tell me that Jamie Taylor is going to be a problem I will personally shoot you between the eyes.”

Peter ducked his head down and looked at the floor knowing that if he opened his mouth he was definitely going to disappoint her. 

Perdita walked in to see Viola and Peter interacting and instantly knew that the next thing to happen was not going to be pretty. 

Viola whipped a knife out from her sleeve and pushed her hand to Peter’s neck pinning him to the wall and effectively choking him with the knife aimed at his throat.

“I will give you one more job….BRING ME JAMIE TAYLOR…or else I will not hesitate to use this knife on you and slice out your heart, understood?”

Peter could only respond with a nod before Viola dropped him to the floor.

She was right, things were about to get messy. 

Peter walked as if he had become a puppy who had been yelled at with his tail between his legs. Viola looked back down at the laptop that was currently running through the data base. 

“Any updates?”

“I have a job for you.”

“That’s a rarity. What can I do dear sister?”

“I need you to find Dani Clayton, bring her to me, and kill the others, then Peter.”

“Peter? Are you sure about that?  
“You are a trained assassin my love, you can get the job done. Kill Peter and you can do whatever you like.”  
Perdita nodded at Viola. If she wanted someone dead, consider it done, even if that person was Peter. If he was dead there was no one standing in her way.

“Consider it done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a short chapter but number 6 is going to get interesting! ENJOY!


End file.
